


Blanket Fort

by apostapals (apostapal)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Hawke, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapals
Summary: Prompt fill. Hawke has a master plan to get Anders to get some rest.





	

Sometimes, it felt like only an act of the Maker could get Anders to go to sleep. He was, above most things, a very stubborn man. It was part of what made him appealing to Hawke but, often, it also drove them to some pretty extreme lengths to overcome it.

One such evening, with the sky long grown dark and starry, they found themselves hatching a plan. After being shooed off when they offered cocoa and back rubs the only real solution seemed to be something creative.

So while Anders rubbed at his eyes and wrote in the upper library, Hawke set to work in the lower area. Mabari bounding after them as they moved between the rooms, chairs and blankets and piles of pillows, eventually they caught some notice. But not before a large part of it was already done, at least.

“Hawke, what in the world are you doing?” Anders called down, leaning on the banister.

Hawke tossed a grin over their shoulder and said, “Come and see!” before ducking into the extravagant fort they’d made.

It took a moment, some ambient fussing filtering down after them first, but eventually they heard Anders descending the stairs.

“Where’s the door on this thing?” he asked, mostly himself, before finding the flap Hawke had gone through and ducking inside.

“Tada!” Hawke waved their hands around them in a little flourish.

Anders was greeted by the sights of muted light through the blankets, a literal nest of pillows, and Hawke and the mabari comfortably lounging in the middle. He stood there a moment, unable to hide a smile, and then half-crawled over to where they were.

“Has anyone ever told you you’re ridiculous?” he teased, settling down next to Hawke and tidying their mussed hair.

Hawke beamed at him. “Oh,” they said, “a few times. Varric says it near daily anymore.”

“Mmhm, well if you’re having fun I guess I’ll get back to–”

Before Anders could finish, already getting to his feet slowly, Hawke threw their arms around his middle and drug him down into their pillow pile. The mage yelped in surprise, arms flailing, and Hawke flopped down on top of him before he could even consider trying to right himself.

“Hawke!”

“C’mon.” they hummed, chin resting on his chest. “It’s pretty comfy, right?”

Anders shot them a critical look. “I have work to finish.” he said, even as his hands wriggled free and moved almost reflexively to fiddle with their messy hair again.

“You know you’ll just have a ton of errors to fix if you don’t get to sleep on time.” Hawke reasoned, squirming slightly so that they could nestle their head under his chin. “Better to get rest now and work more tomorrow.”

The mage gave a little, halfhearted sigh and wrapped his arms around their shoulders. Hawke waited a moment, expecting some sort of rebuttal, but none came. When they shifted to look up at him they found Anders already nearly asleep–only roused from their movement slightly.

“There, that’s better.” they hummed as they settled back down in his arms. “Naps never hurt anyone.”

Anders made a little noise of agreement, pressed his nose into their hair, and drifted off. Hawke, ear pressed to his chest, wasn’t far behind with the mage’s heartbeat lulling them to sleep.


End file.
